


Ink Splatter

by sassyprep87



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: No Idea Where This Came From, Pranks, Tony Stark is a Jerk, fun in the lab, random thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyprep87/pseuds/sassyprep87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony pulls a prank on Tori</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ink Splatter

Tony’s maniacal laughter should have caught her attention sooner. However, it was Tony and knowing Tony laughing, even if it was evil, probably meant the prank had already occurred, hence why Tori didn’t pay any attention to it. Bruce just shook his head, turning his chair and focusing on the documents in his hands. Jane hadn’t even bothered to laugh and Darcy was Darcy, clicking away constantly on her stark phone. 

Tori had just walked into the lab with her phone in one hand, a notebook tucked under one arm and a cup of coffee in her other hand. Her pen dangled from her fingers, another in her mouth and pencils holding her hair together in a knot at the top of her head. That’s just how she was and Darcy poked fun of her all the time for it. 

“You do know we have pen holders for a reason?” She’d snicker. Tori would grunt until she reached the small desk she had confiscated in the corner of the labs. There she would tap away at her laptop, scribble on her notepads (yes plural, because each one was for something different). Mostly she worked on her school work (she could only procrastinate for so long) and whatever else had been handed to her through the museum she worked for.

It was on this morning that she realized a little too late that Tony’s prank had no yet occurred. It was constantly noted that Tori was getting pen smudges on her hands, her nose, possibly her cheek and that she should just switch over completely to her stark pad. Her argument had been that she enjoyed the feel of the pen between her fingers, color coding her paperwork and folders and that she had a bit more sense of organization. Jane had kind of understood what she meant as she had her little black book at her side (which at the mention of getting rid of all paper products that were unnecessary; she clutched to the book to her chest and started to breathe in short spurts. Darcy had to pry the book away and hand her a cup of coffee and pop tart all the while saying that Tony wouldn’t take her notes like Agent IPod thief had.) 

There was a slight buzzing sound and Tori just swatted around her head, thinking it was a fly. It stopped. Tori continued to write in her notebook. The buzzing began again. She swatted. It continued like this for a few more minutes, just long enough to capture the interest of the other members in the lab.

“You ok Tori?” Darcy asked skeptically. One black brow was hiked up over her eye. Bruce had a similar expression, Jane…was…well she blinked at went back to her calculations on her computer. Tori swatted again at what she thought was an insect.

“Yeah…Just…this bug.. Bruce did you take your empty mugs away? Or did someone not empty the trash?” her voice came out in an annoyed squeak. The buzzing got louder and she shot up from her chair. “What the hell!” 

Darcy stared as Tori flipped around every which way to avoid the bug. The buzzing got louder. 

“What the hell!” She squealed. No one moved. Suddenly, just as quick as the buzzing had started, it stopped. Tori puffed out her breaths, eyes darting everywhere. Bruce’s eyes were wide, Janes’ confused and Darcy was just weirded out. 

“I swear I’m not crazy…You guys heard that right?” Tori felt a blush creep up her spine and stain her cheeks. They nodded in unison. Then a frequency so high pitched it could only be heard by animals, pierced through the air. Every single pen on Tori’s desk exploded, spraying black, blue, red, green, purple and pink ink everywhere; most of which coincidently splattered all over Tori. The pen in her hair dripped down from the knot onto her scalp, the pen behind her ear spilled down her ear and across her cheek. Her shirt and jeans were covered in splatter marks and her hands had more ink on them than normal. Again the maniacal laughter of Tony Stark could be heard throughout the lab.

“Son of a-“ Tori screeched. The laughter that boomed throughout the lab could have been seen as a recording for a television show. 

“Tony Stark I’m gonna KILL YOU!!!” She yelled as she ran from the labs, down the hall to the elevator. As she ran through the hallway she slammed into Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes. Both men blinked, completely unaware that they too were now smeared with wet ink. They walked towards the lab; faces blank as they took in the scene of Tori’s ink splattered desk and Darcy on the floor, clutching her stomach which was hurting from laughing so hard. Tony Stark was a dead man, just as soon as Tori caught up with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, no idea where this came from and its probably horrible. I should be working (but there's really nothing to do) and proof I can write without angst. Got the idea from working at the children's lab and the constant exploding pens and food dye that ends up all over us.


End file.
